Geist und Dunkelheit
by ThreeJane
Summary: Okkultes. Wilson ist mehr als man sieht. House wird in eine Geschichte hineingezogen, von der er nun wirklich nichts wusste. H/W Freundschaft. Am Rande ein Hellblazer X-over und meine Sehnsucht nach Flügeln haben zusammengefunden. reviews willkommen!
1. Chapter 1

Der Geist und die Dunkelheit

Der Geist und die Dunkelheit waren zwei afrikanische Löwen, die in der Gegend von Tsavo viele Menschen getötet haben.

Menschenfresser unter den Beutegreifern, hauptsächlich bei Großkatzen sind meist Ausnahmen, die durch körperliche Gebrechen keine andere Beute mehr machen können.

Der Geist und die Dunkelheit sind heute in Chicago im Field Museum zu sehen.

Große Katzen werden hier nicht auftauchen. Und die Menschen werden nicht gefressen – nicht im üblichen Sinne.

Ein Hellblazer x House Crossover

EINS

„Sie sollten wirklich mit dem Rauchen aufhören, John." Dr. James Wilson betrachtete die neuen Aufnahmen des Patienten. Der Mann war groß, schlank und hatte blonde Stoppeln auf dem Kopf. Sah man genau hin, dann erkannte man allerdings, dass der Man mehr als nur schlank war – ausgemergelt wäre das bessere Wort gewesen!

„Und dann geht das weg?" mit einem schiefen Grinsen deutete John auf die massiven Schatten auf seiner Lunge.

„Natürlich nicht." Wilson schüttelte den Kopf. „John, sind Sie einer Behandlung immer noch abgeneigt? Bei dieser aggressiven Form des Lungenkrebs' könnten Sie immer noch einige Monate gewinnen!"

John schüttelte den Kopf „Geben Sie mir einfach ein Rezept, Doktor."

„Sie könnten wichtige Zeit gewinnen, John." versuchte Wilson es noch einmal.

„Es macht am Ende keinen Unterschied." John nahm das Rezept, dankte und verabschiedete sich. Es würde wirklich keinen Unterschied machen – Tot war tot und im Himmel würde er sowieso nicht enden. Die paar Wochen Aufschub würden keinen Unterschied machen, denn die Behandlung würde ihn völlig außer Gefecht setzen.

„Sie werden diese Obduktion durchführen, Dr. House!" Dr. Lisa Cuddy war mal wieder auf 180 und House in der üblichen Verweigerungshaltung.

„Ich bin kein Aufschneider, ich bin ARZT!" protestierte der gerade vehement.

„Wenn es mir passt, kann ich Sie die Toiletten mit der Zahnbürste putzen lassen. Lesen Sie mal Ihren Vertrag!" blitzte Cuddy ihn von ihrem Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch aus an.

„War ja nicht mal mein Patient!"

„House, unsere Sterberate ist bedenklich gestiegen in den vergangenen Wochen. Wir müssen endlich herausfinden, was das verursacht. Und dafür sind SIE nun einmal der Beste Kandidat, auch wenn ich das wirklich bedauere." Jeder andere Mediziner im PPTH hätte den Job ohne Murren übernommen. Denn außer House schien wohl allen daran gelegen, herauszufinden was die unerklärlichen Todesfälle auslöste. Es war keine Regel auszumachen, auf allen Stationen, alle Altersstufen, Männer, Frauen – nichts war als Gemeinsamkeit auszumachen gewesen! Kulturen waren nicht konklusiv gewesen. Sie waren ratlos!

„Alle gehen irgendwann ex."

„Aber nicht einen Tag, bevor man als geheilt entlassen werden sollte!" Cuddy sprang auf und eilte in ihr kleines privates Bad. Als sie rauskam, hielt sie eine Zahnbürste in der hand „Also, entweder Sie gehen jetzt in den Keller und machen diese Obduktion, oder putzen jede Toilette und jedes Urinal im Haus bis der Tote verrottet ist." Ihre Stimme war drohend und der Ton war der, den House kannte: es war ihr verdammt ernst!

Langsam hob House seine Hand „Können wir bei dem auf das Einbalsamieren verzichten? Sonst muss ich das ja fünf Jahre lang machen…" Millimeter bevor er die Zahnbürste ergreifen konnte, ließ er seine Hand wieder fallen. „Sie erlassen mir zehn Stunden."

„Vier." Schacherte Cuddy, zufrieden damit, dass House bereit war, klein Bei zu geben.

„Neun."

„Fünf."

„Achteinhalb." House war gespannt, was es Cuddy wert war!

„Acht. Gehen Sie!" ihr schlanker Finger deutete zur Tür.

Mit einem kleinen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, trollte sich House endlich.


	2. Chapter 2

„Johnny komm, wir knacken eine Leiche,

Johnny komm, ins Leichenhaus.

Johnny komm, die Leichen sind schon weiche…" House kam trällernd in sein Besprechungszimmer. Seine Welpen starrten ihn entgeistert an.

„Na los, wir haben Kellerdienst!" House schenkte sich einen Kaffee ein.

„Sie meinen, SIE haben Kellerdienst." korrigierte Foreman.

„Und weil sie Drei meine persönlichen Sklaven sind, leiden Sie mit mir. Auf!" er klappte alle Bücher zu und nahm Chase die Coke weg, warf sie geschickt in die Spüle.

„Hey…"

„Heulen Sie nicht, besorgen Sie die Akte von dem Kalten und bringen Sie sie runter. Die anderen: bei Fuß!" und so zog der kleine Tross zu den Aufzügen.

Auf dem Weg aus der Lobby wurde John Constantine von einem erneuten Hustenanfall geschüttelt. Er rempelte einen Pfleger an, der ihn brüsk zurechtwies. John ballte die Fäuste, als er das dämonische Halbblut erkannte. Miststücke, alle zusammen!

Und es war auch kein Trost, dass es hier im Krankenhaus auch welche von der Gegenseite gab. /'Gleichgewicht' – Schwachsinn!/ dachte John. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde er auch die Geflügelten zurück nach oben schicken. Aber dennoch – die aus dem Untergeschoss waren das größere Problem.

War ja nichts dagegen zu sagen, wenn Leute angeleitet wurden, Gutes zu tun.

Kaum an der frischen Luft, zündete er sich eine Zigarette an, als sei die klare, frische Frühlingsluft in ihrer Reinheit nicht zu ertragen. John inhalierte tief und sah zurück. Das Halbblut war verschwunden. Dennoch… er konnte sich nicht helfen: etwas stimmte hier nicht. Etwas war am Werk. Er würde die Augen offen halten müssen!

Sie hatten schon mit der äußeren Beschau begonnen, als Chase mit der Akte zu ihnen stieß. Rein äußerlich sah der Körper auf dem Tisch so normal und gesund aus, wie das bei einem Toten so möglich war. In der Unterbauchgegend war eine frische OP Naht zu sehen.

„Also," räusperte Chase sich „Patient, männlich, weiß 32 -"

„Mann!" unterbrach ihn House genervt. Das konnte man SEHEN!

Chase kapierte, was House ihm damit sagte, übersprang den einleitenden Teil und kam zur Sache: „Perforierter Appendix mit milder Inflammation im Bereich der Cavitas abdominalis…" er überflog das OP-Protokoll und die Notizen der Nachsorge – alles völlig normal, keinerlei Besonderheiten. „Sollte heute entlassen werden."

„Naja, das wird bis morgen warten müssen, schätze ich." Sagte House trocken und griff nach dem 10er Skalpell „In Anbetracht der Vorgeschichte schlage ich vor, wir beginnen mit dem Abdomen."

Sie fanden weder vergessene Instrumente, noch Zeichen für eine Sepsis oder lokale Infektionen. Es war alles völlig normal. So normal, dass es beinahe frustrierend war. Sie wogen und vermaßen alle Organe, die sich sämtlich als in hervorragendem Zustand präsentierten. Cameron machte Bilder von allem, was House extrem nervte, denn es gab ja nichts zu dokumentieren – es sei denn, sie wollte ein neues Anatomiebuch gesunder Organe herausbringen.

Dann zog House sich einen Hocker heran und nickte Foreman zu „Übernehmen Sie mal die Thoraxöffnung!" langes, fast regloses Herumstehen war Gift für sein Bein. Er brauchte mal eine Pause!

Das Kreischen der Knochensäge war eine Beleidigung für seine Ohren und hier unten in diesem nach Tod stinkenden Raum beinahe unerträglich. Er langweilte sich. Der Typ war wohl einfach krepiert. Sowas kam vor. Und er musste es ausbaden! Die Welt war ein ungerechter Ort…

„Was ist DAS denn?" staunte Foreman laut. Chase und Cameron beugten sich über der eröffneten Thorax, völlig fasziniert, wie es schien. So fasziniert, dass Cameron ihre Kamera total vergaß!

House wuchtete sich hoch und lugte über Camerons Schulter hinweg. /wow!/ er legte seine Hand auf die Schulter der Frau und schob sie bestimmt beiseite, ihre Proteste ignorierend. Er starrte genau, wie die anderen… Das war keine Infektion. Jedenfalls keine, die er je zuvor gesehen oder von der er gelesen hätte.

„Was ist das?" fragte Chase, der als erster seine Sprache wiederfand.

„Ne Lunge. War es jedenfalls mal…" murmelte House. Dann sah er Cameron an „Machen Sie dann mal Fotos, oder halten Sie die Knipse nur, um was in den Fingern zu haben?"

„Oh…" und damit ging das Blitzlichtgewitter los. Als Cameron fertig war, langte House erneut nach Skalpell und Pinzette und entfernte einen Lungenflügel.

Das Organ war vollkommen blutleer. Nicht nur auf der Oberseite, nein, es war kein Restchen Blut zu finden. Es war auch nicht einfach zusammengefallen oder Kollabiert. Als er einen langen Schnitt setzte, um die Innenseite zu begutachten, waren sie kaum in der Lage, den Flügel aufzuklappen. Unter dem Mikroskop zeigte sich, dass praktisch alle Alveolen zerstört waren.

House veranlasste eine Kultur und Tox-screening, wenn er auch irgendwie sicher war, nichts zu finden. Während seine Schergen die Obduktion zu Ende brachten, starrte er auf die Probe unter dem Mikroskop. Doch, fiel ihm ein, sowas hatte er schon mal gesehen. Irgendwo im Internet…

House sprang auf und hinkte zur Tür

„Hey, wo gehen Sie hin?" rief Cameron ihm hinterher.

„Ich muss mal surfen. Sie machen hier fertig. Und das Aufräumen nicht vergessen!" die Doppelflügel der Tür schwangen noch einige Male nach, dann war ihr Chef verschwunden.

„Klasse." Meckerte Foreman „Er rennt nachher rum und protzt damit, dass er's gefunden hat."

„Zumindest wird er keinen Artikel darüber schreiben." zickte Cameron.

Zur Abwechslung mal ein erfreulicher Termin! Wilson hatte gerade eine Nachsorge ohne Befund abgeschlossen. Der Patientin, einer junge Mutter, war sichtbar ein großer Stein vom Herzen gefallen. Natürlich würde auch weiterhin jedes Jahr das große Zittern erneut kommen, aber bis jetzt sah alles hervorragend aus.

Ein guter Tag!

Nach dem kurzen Wolkenbruch riss nun der Himmel auf und Wilson trat auf den kleinen Balkon hinaus. Er streckte sämtliche Gliedmassen wohlig und atmete tief ein. Ein kurzer Seitenblick in das Büro von House zeigte den vor seinem Computer. Musste ja eine interessante Sache sein, wahrscheinlich war er wieder auf Youtube unterwegs…

Nun ja, er hatte ja keinen Fall. Wilson wusste sehr wohl, dass bei aller Gleichgültigkeit und Herzlosigkeit, die House seinen Patienten gegenüber zur Schau stellte, der Diagnostiker sehr wohl seine Verantwortung sehr ernst nahm und alles tat, was nach Houses Meinung das Beste für seine Patienten war.

House fand nicht, wonach er suchte. Es war auch schon eine Weile her und bei der Schnelllebigkeit des Internet war die Seite vielleicht schon längs offline. Oder war es doch in einem Buch gewesen? Eine Zeitschrift? Mit einem Seufzen nahm House seine Brille ab und rieb sich die brennenden Augen. Es war ja schon fast dunkel! /Das gibt heute nix mehr. Erstmal essen und schlafen./


	3. Chapter 3

Mitten in der Nacht schlich ein Pfleger durch die Gänge. In der Geburtshilfe öffnet er leise eine Tür und nähert sich der hochschwangeren, schlafenden Frau. Zwei auf einen Streich! Er freut sich über diese Idee.

Langsam tritt er ans Bett, als draussen eine Schwester vorbeigeht.

Mit klopfendem Herzen duckt er sich gerade noch rechtzeitig in die Schatten, mit denen er völlig verschmilzt.

Er wartet eine Minute und nimmt dann einen erneuten Anlauf. Beugt sich über die Schlafende, öffnet seinen Mund und umschließt Mund und Nase der Frau mit seinen Lippen. Er atmet tief ein – zumindest sieht es so aus.

Die Augen der Frau fliegen auf, sie zuckt noch einmal kurz mit den Händen, aber sie ist bereits halb Tot. Der Dämon, der vor wenigen Wochen einen Weg aus der Hölle gefunden hatte, saugte der werdenden Mutter – und ihrem ungeborenen Kind - die Lebensenergie aus. Es geht sehr schnell, denn in diesem Zustand, in dem sie auch für die Seele ihres Babys lebt, macht sie sehr verwundbar.

Gestärkt mit diesem Doppelpack Lebensenergie schleicht die Kreatur wieder aus dem Zimmer…

John hatte den ganzen Nachmittag nachgedacht: er war sich nach seinem zweiten Besuch verdammt sicher, dass das, was dort im PPTH war KEIN Halbblut war. Keines der Wesen, die eigentlich in dieser Welt waren – wenn auch ohne wirkliche Macht, so sie sich an die Spielregeln hielten.

Im PPTH wirkte ein Wesen, wie er es noch nie gesehen hatte – und vielleicht auch nie mehr sehen würde. Aber trotz allen Staunens: es gehörte nicht hierher! Es war ein eklatanter Bruch der Regeln – mehr noch, es war ein Alarmsignal.

Es hatte sich als erstaunlich einfach erwiesen, das Wesen zu seinem Unterschlupf zu verfolgen. Entweder war es völlig Sorglos und sich sicher, nicht entdeckt zu werden, oder aber es war so ungeheuer mächtig, dass es sich darum nicht sorgen musste. Constantive ging zurück in seine eigene, zwielichtige Bleibe.

Vielleicht… vielleicht könnte dieser ihm helfen? Immerhin: er hatte sich umgebracht und dafür würde er in der Hölle schmoren. Außer, er knackte den Jackpot und schaffte es irgendwie sich Gottes Wohlgefallen zurückzuholen. Mit Schaudern dachte er an die zwei Minuten zurück, die er klinisch tot gewesen war – in denen seine Seele bereits in der Hölle gewesen war, allen Schrecken ausgesetzt, die eine verdammte Seele dort erwarteten. Das war Anreiz genug gewesen, nicht nocheinmal dorthin zu wollen. Zumindest nicht als finaler Auftenhaltsort!

Seine Finger strichen abwesend über die abgegriffene Taschenbibel, die er immer bei sich trug… Unglaublich. Das Geschöpf im PPTH war einfach unglaublich!

Zwei Schachteln Zigaretten und einige Stunden später, stand der Dämonenjäger auf, zog seinen Staubmantel an und verließ seine Bleibe.

Das harte Klopfen an der Tür seines Hotelzimmers riss Wilson aus dem Schlaf. Er sah kurz auf die Leuchtende Anzeige des Weckers auf seinem Nachttisch: 3:37. /House!/ dachte er. Nicht zufassen. Schlief der denn nie? Es klopfte wieder, diesmal noch lauter.

„Ja, ja!" rief Wilson, stand auf und schüttelte den Schlaf ab, ging zur Tür und öffnete. „Ah…" da stand nicht der, den er erwartet hatte. Er wurde überrumpelt und dann stand sein neuester – und recht terminaler - Patient in seinem Zimmer. War deutlich angezogener als Wilson selbst, was dem ein völlig lächerliches Gefühl der Unterlegenheit vermittelte. „John, wenn Sie sich schlecht fühlen, sollten Sie in die Klinik gehen." Sagte Wilson und machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt nach hinten.

„Können wir das Versteckspiel mal einen Moment sein lassen?" Constantine zündete sich eine Zigarette an, ging an Wilson vorbei und tippte beiläufig die große Schwinge an. Wilson zuckte zusammen und wirbelte erschrocken herum, starrte John sprachlos an.

„Ich kann es seihen, ja." nickte John. „Du hast hier nichts verloren. Also verzieh dich mal lieber dahin, woher du gekommen bist, sonst helfe ich nach!"

Wilson glotzte einen Moment dümmlich „Sie sind der Exorzist, von dem alle reden!" staunte Wilson. Dass er das nicht erkannt hatte!

„Worte…" John nahm einen tiefen Zug.

Nun schüttelte Wilson den Kopf und lächelte traurig „dahin haben Sie noch nie jemanden zurückgeschickt, John. Und ich würde mich sicher nicht wehren!"

„Du bist ein Echter, nicht wahr? Ein waschechter Engel!" John staunte. Er hatte schon viel gesehen, aber DAS noch nicht. Sein Job war eher die Hölle, die er so unbedingt für sich selbst vermeiden wollte. Er konnte nicht sagen, woran er es erkannte. Die Schwingen waren nicht größer oder schöner als die der Halbengel, die hier überall herumhingen, er war nicht schöner oder größer oder von erschreckender Machtfülle umgeben. Vielleicht… war es der Duft? John wusste es nicht, aber er war sich sicher! Das hier vor ihm war ein echter Engel!

„Nur ein ganz kleiner." nickte Wilson „Und strafversetzt, wenn Sie es so nennen wollen."

„Du hast hier nichts zu suchen." beharrte Constantine.

„ER sieht das offensichtlich anders." Wilson deutete vage nach oben „Und Sie werden sich ja wohl kaum SEINEM Willen widersetzen wollen. Ich jedenfalls nicht."

„Dann fahr zur Hölle, ist mir egal, aber hier hast Du nichts verloren!"

„John, Du vergisst die Geschichte!" Wilson ging zum Sessel, geschickt drapierte er seine großen gefiederten Schwingen so, dass sie nicht im Weg waren. „Lucifer ist einer meiner Brüder. Gut, wir kennen uns nicht besonders gut und sind einander entfremdet, aber er wird mich nicht da unten behalten. Und wenn es nur ist, um mir eins auszuwischen."

Das hatte er irgendwie nicht bedacht, musste John zugeben. „Im PPTH geht etwas vor sich. Was gedenkst Du, zu tun?"

„Ich… kümmere mich nicht um diese Dinge. Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe und ich habe sowieso nicht die Macht, etwas zu ändern."

„Etwas tötet Menschen!"

„ETWAS wird zu gegebener Zeit seine gerechte Strafe empfangen, glaube mir." Entgegnete der Engel. „Ich habe keine Macht. Aber ich vertraue dem Herrn." Und seine momentane Aufgabe hielt ihn voll auf beschäftigt.

„Was auch immer da am Werk ist, es ist etwas Großes. Ich könnte Hilfe gebrauchen. Vor allem so kompetente Hilfe, wie Dich." John warf die Zigarette ins Klo und zündete die nächste an.

„Was soll ich denn tun? Ihn mit diesen nutzlosen Schwingen kitzeln?" fragte Wilson zynisch. „Ich bin hier, um Buße zu tun, John Constantine. Ich bin einsam, machtlos und müde. Ich kämpfe meinen eigenen kleinem Kampf."

„Ich dachte, ihr liebt die Menschen?"

„Das tun wir! Das tue ich." erwiderte Wilson.

„Wie kannst du dann hier sitzen und zusehen, wie ein Wesen von Unten unter ihnen wütet?" John tigerte im Raum auf und ab. Jeder kleine feige Priester hatte mehr Rückgrat als dieser Engel!

„Ich bin kein Held, John! Ich bin ein völlig unbedeutendes Wesen und was immer ich vielleicht mal an Macht hatte, wurde mir genommen, als ich hierhin verbannt wurde."

„Komm mir nicht mit sowas! Du bist ein ENGEL, Herrgottnochmal!" rief John wütend.

Wilson sah John lange an, dann senkte er den Blick beschämt. Er musste zugeben, dass es ihm an Mut fehlte. Wenn ein Mensch starb, war ziemlich klar, was passierte: seine Seele kam direkt in den Himmel, wurde im Fegefeuer zwischengeparkt oder wurde auf ewig in die Hölle verbannt.

Engel hatten keine Seele. Und Wilson keine Ahnung, was mit ihm geschehen würde. Liebe Güte! Er wusste ja nichtmal, ob er hier überhaupt getötet werden konnte! Es auszuprobieren fehlte ihm die Lust. Er hoffte immer noch darauf, eines Tages wieder nach Hause zur dürfen.

„Das ist erbärmlich." murmelte John und ging.


	4. Chapter 4

Als man am nächsten morgen die Tote fand, war alles in Alarmstimmung. House übernahm diesmal fast freiwillig die Obduktion. Das Geschachere mit Cuddy war reine Formsache und beiden war das durchaus klar, aber Cuddy spielte gerne mit, wenn House dafür mal einfach tat, was man von ihm erwartete.

Er begann diesmal mit der großen Y-Kuvatur und wurde sofort fündig. Eine blutleere, mehr als kollabierte Lunge! Der Embryo ist nicht mehr von Interesse. „Alle raus hier!" House legte die Instrumente weg und scheuchte seine Welpen hinaus. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und befahl Chase, Wache zu stehen, bis Foreman die Tür versiegelt hatte. „Wir wissen nicht, was das ist. Hier geht keiner mehr rein, ohne Vollschutz." wies er an. Dann zeigte er auf Cameron: „Sie lassen das Labor sperren, in dem die Kulturen angelegt sind. Gleiche Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Ich gehe mal zu Cuddy und dann treffen wir uns alle in dem Labor, klar?" er hinkte davon, ohne sich umzusehen – überzeugt, dass seine Anweisungen befolgt würden.

„Was empfehlen Sie also?" Cuddy saß geschockt aber gefasst hinter ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Erstmal das Übliche: wir sammeln alle ein, die direkten Kontakt mit den Opfern und den Leichen hatten und isolieren sie. In der Zeit werten wir die Kulturen und anderen Tests aus und suchen weiter, ob sowas bereits anderswo dokumentiert worden ist."

„Gut. Sie übernehmen die Leitung dieser Sache." Cuddy griff schon zum Telefon, um weitere Maßnahmen zu veranlassen.

Sie riegelten einen Trakt ab und sammelten das betroffene Personal ein. House verbarrikadierte sich hinter einem Computer, und durchsuchte das Internet.

Am Nachmittag rief er Wilson an und orderte ihn zur Isolierstation. „Schau mal!" House presste einen Farbausdruck gegen die Glaswand.

„Ich bin nicht kurzsichtig." Wilson machte eine Schritt zurück und betrachtete es aufmerksam. „Ist das eine Aufnahme vom Inhalt Deines Mixers?"

„Besser:" sagte House, „das ist die Lunge einer Maus. NACH einem Experiment."

„Maus im Mixer? Ziemlich unreif, selbst für Dich." Wilson versuchte, seine Besorgnis nicht zu zeigen.

„Maus im Vakuum." korrigierte House. „NASA, nicht ich."

„Und es war noch was übrig, was sich zu fotografieren lohnte?" staunte Wilson

„Sie haben sie ja nicht im All ausgesetzt. Sie haben es simuliert, um zu sehen, was passieren würde, wenn einer ihrer Jungs mal Probleme beim Spaziergang bekäme."

„OK." Wilson wusste immer noch nicht, worauf House eigentlich hinauswollte. „Und das erzählst Du mir weil…?"

„Weil die Proben aus der Leichenhalle genau so aussehen!" House legte ein weiteres Bild daneben.

„Ist der 1. April?"

„Nope."

„Wie kann das sein, House?" fragte Wilson beunruhigt. Aber er hatte so eine Ahnung.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung!"

„Kannst du mir eine email schicken? Das Bild und was Du sonst so hast?" bat Wilson. vielleicht könnte er ja John mit Informationen versorgen?

„Klar. Schon unterwegs."

Der Dämon war nicht dumm. Er verließ das PPTH für einige Tage und versorgte sich anderswo. Obdachlose waren leicht zu erbeuten und verursachten offensichtlich weit weniger Aufregung, wenn sie tot aufgefunden wurden.

Aber sie nährten auch nicht so gut!

Weil keiner auf der Isolierstation Symptome entwickelte und es auch keine weiteren Todesfälle gab, hob man die Quarantäne wieder auf. Nur Wilson war beunruhigt, denn er vermutete den Täter unter denen, die man für einige Tage zusammengetrieben hatte.

Also lud er John ein, dabei zu sein, wenn die Isolierten entlassen wurden. Es waren drei Mischlinge darunter, aber keiner, von dem John annahm, dass er oder sie das hätte anrichten können.

„Vielleicht ist er weiter gezogen?" hoffte Wilson.

„Möglich." John nickte zum Abschied und ging.

Sie sollten bald sehen, wie sehr sie sich geirrt hatten!


End file.
